07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Teito Klein
Teito Klein The protagonist of the story. A former slave captured by the Barsburg Empire and considered to be the military academy's star pupil. His homeland is the former Kingdom of Raggs, and he was raised as an orphan in a church. It is later revealed that the real name of Teito is Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs and that he had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail when the Empire invaded his home country, and he is the son of the former king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, thus making him the prince of Raggs Kingdom. History A former slave captured by the Barsburg Empire and considered to be the military academy's star pupil. His homeland is the former Kingdom of Raggs, and he was raised as an orphan in a church. It is later revealed that Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail when the Empire invaded his home country. It is later revealed that Teito's real name was Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, the heir to the Raggs Kingdom. However, he was the son of a concubine, causing the queen to despise him. She later makes a deal with the Pope and gives Teito's body to him. The Pope seals Verloren's body within Teito, making him 'The Pandora's Box', the vessel that seals the body of Verloren (practically a source of all evil). The king, Teito's father, was not aware of what the pope has done, as the queen and the pope had constructed a fake corpse which made it seem like Teito had died from falling off a balcony. However, their plan is somewhat foiled by Fia Kruez, or 'The Father' that Teito is often referring to. He used his power as one of the Seven Ghosts, Vertrag, the Ghost of the Raggs' House of God, to subdue Verloren's body, sealing it temporarily. The identity of any one of the Seven Ghosts must remain a secret, so nobody believes Fia Kruez's word against the Pope. This is the truth of 'the lie'. The person who committed the unforgivable act of stealing the Pandora's Box was Fia Kreuz. But no one knew that Teito had become the Pandora's Box. In order to make sure Teito's soul not be overcome by what was sealed in him (Verloren's body), the King makes Teito become the Vessel of the Eye of Michael once he heard the truth from Fia Kreuz. So, Teito was entrusted with the Eye of Michael very early in life. The Eye of Michael protects Teito from Verloren while the Eye is also the only thing that can open the Pandora's Box. At this time, the Barsburg Empire comes to attack Raggs, using the excuse that Raggs has stolen Pandora's Box. (The Barsburg empire was in fact willing to go to war for any reason at all to gain Raggs Zaiphon, said to be twice as much as that of the Barsburg Empire.) Fia Kruez is the younger brother of the King, hence 'The Father' is actually Teito's blood uncle, though he is a Ghost too. This explains why Fia has been around since the beginning with Teito. At this point, Fia takes Teito to leave, and the King is still alive. Appearance Teito is a young boy with brown hair and heavy green eyes. He was blond for a short period of time as a disguise in a Hawkzile race. In his first appearance whilst still part of the Barsburg Army, he dons the basic uniform given to all trainee soldiers consisting of a black jacket with a gold trim, black pants and knee high army boots. Subsequent to his escape from the Barsburg Empire, he takes refuge in the church where he is now seen wearing a white robe with the Church symbol on its back. He also has chains on his hands and feet up to his fight with Ayanami. After the death of Mikage, he wears the mourning black robe which is parted white at the back with a flax trim and a mantle overtop, this is accompanied with black trousers and boots. Teito's attire changes once more when he decides to take the Bishops exam, we now see him in the basic uniform of a Bishop examinee, which consists of trousers and boots under a long white cloak that has a white mantle with black trim over top of it. Another noticeable addition to his appearance is the slave collar that was placed around his neck by Mikage when he was being controlled by Ayanami. This collar is rarely seen now as it is usually covered by the collar of his mantles. Personality At the beginning of the story, Teito is a cold and serious student, even to Mikage, although the two are good friends. This is understandable, as his only memories were of being a combat slave whose only purpose was to kill criminals when he was very young. Even so, the chairman, once said that Teito's compassion is his greatest 'weakness', despite all the hardships he has gone through. At the Church, Teito is confused why the people there were so kind to a stranger like him. Teito, once mentioned by Mikage, "suck at accepting other people's kindness," He becomes flustered and embarssed when people mention how kind and pure he is. Teito is often teased because of his short stature by Mikage, Frau, and others who always treat him like a child, or mistaking him for one, which annoys him to no end. Relationships With his peers [[Mikage|'Mikage:']] Mikage was Teito's best, and only, friend. While the people around discriminated him because of his background of being a sklave, Mikage did not bother about the rumours. Their relationship as friends involves a lot of Mikage teasing Teito about his short stature, and Teito beating him up in retaliation. Even so, they are still very close, promising each other that they will die together and will always be "the best of friends". Their relationship is so close that Mikage even considers Teito his family and is unwilling to betray his friend when Ayanami took control of his soul. When Mikage died he felt so depressed to the point that he blamed himself, but Frau manages to comfort him by telling him that Mikage is already by his side, reincarnated as a Fyulong. Even after Mikage's death, Teito still finds it hard to go on without his best friend, even stating that "When Mikage died... I felt like a part of me died as well". Mikage and Teito's friendship throughout the series is one of the main themes of the story. [[Frau|'Frau:']] Teito often insults Frau, calling him a "perveted Bishop" and often hits him when he does something that annoys him. Despite this he cares about Frau. [[Castor|'Castor:']] Castor was the one who convinced Teito to take the examination to enter the priesthood. The training he puts Teito through is vigorous and often involves dolls which looks like Frau, life-sized puppets he controls with Zaiphon. [[Labrador|'Labrador:']] He gave Teito a flower of protection which later saves his life during an encounter with a Kor. He also gives Teito a drink made from sweet flowers to heal 'injuries to the heart'. [[Hakuren Oak|'Hakuren Oak:']] Hakuren is Teito's roommate at the church. The two first meet after Mikage's death and Hakuren is walking by Teito in the The Barsburg Church. Teito mistakes him for Mikage since he looks similar to Mikage, but upon looking closer, realizes it wasn't him. the two had a bitter rivalry when they first met because Teito recignizes the name Oak meaning that he is related to Shuri Oak. Hakuren at first annoyed Teito by calling him an elementary school student, but stopped after witnessing Teito's slave brand, making him wonder if he went to school at all. The two become good friends when Teito risked his life to save him. With family [[Fea Kreuz|'Fea Kreuz:']] He is the person in Teito's memory known as "father". He took Teito into the the Barsburg Church and raised him. When Teito was a child, he taught him many things, including the majority of the church's writings. Although being unable to remember him very well, Teito still appears to love him, as in the manga his wish was to have him back. Others [[Mikhail|'Mikhail:']] An angel who possesses Teito's body through the Eye of Mikhail. Mikhail respects it's master, and attacks anyone who offends or hurts Teito. [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:']] Teito harbours a great hatred towards Ayanami for the atrocities commited against him, such as the deaths of Mikage, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Fea Kreuz. Several times has Teito expressed a desire to kill Ayanami. [[Kurena|'Kurena:']] She is a servant who took care of Teito during his days as a slave, Teito said that once he enters the military he will free her. She is the only female character in the series so far who's truly important to Teito, as she is the closest thing he has to a mother. [[Capella|'Capella:']] He is rescued by Teito and Frau as they flee the Barsburg Church, and joins them in their journey to the The Land of Seele. Teito treats Capella like a younger brother figure and always takes care of him. Teito also taught him about learning Zaiphon. Abilities and Attributes Teito's abilities stem from his aptitude to harness Zaiphon. With his Zaiphon he has displayed numerous abilities that he is able to execute. Among being able to perform standard Zaiphon based attacks, he is demonstrated the ability to subdue his opponents as shown when a criminal tried to kill him and other examinee's as part of their Barsburg examination. He has also shown the ability to create a shield that he uses to protect himself (or others) from external attacks however it is not indestructible and can be destroyed with enough force. Teito's Zaiphon can also enable him to soar through the air, this is shown whilst chasing a fleeing airborne Kor victim. As Zaiphon are generated from a caster's feelings or thoughts, he is able to communicate in places where it is impossible to speak by using his Zaiphon to create sentences e.g. underwater. Teito has also proven to have good skill with the Baculus as he is seen to be able to use it quite well when engaged in combat. In one incident during a training session, he exceeds the Zaiphon limit for the Baculus when advised by Assistant Archbishop Bastien to try operating it whilst filling his heart with the desire to serve God. During the Bishop exam the many trials he overcomes reveal other abilities Teito possesses. One in particular is his high drive for success due to him feeling responsible for the deaths of the precious people in his life and striving to pay them back whatever the cost. Whenever Teito starts to feel weary a simple thought of; Mikage, Weldeschtein, Fea and even Frau will usually boost his determination to continue on, in turn rekindling Teito's usual vigor. It is mentioned by both Hakuren and Seilan that Teito seemed to have no presence, perhaps from the train he had as a slave He is seen to be very agile, after avoiding an attack from a monster as part of one of the trials of the exam and also he is proved to be quite steady able to walk a tightrope hanging over a deep pit without any trace of fear in his movement making him seem quite fearless. Proof of Teito's fearlessness is seen throughout the story. For one when he is enshrouded in darkness by Bastien he does not appear to fear the entities that want nothing more than to devour him but instead he develops pity for the hopeless entities. Also during the Barsburg air assault he is seen falling from great heights after the Eye of Mikhail separated from his body however he seems to be more concerned about the detached eye of mikhail than his personal safety. Thank to Castor's training Teito has also become an excellent runner after racing with Castor's Frau puppets. Synopsis At the start of the manga, Teito makes a promise with his best (and only) friend, Mikage, that they would die together. Unfortunately, Mikage gives up his life to save Teito from the Empire. Teito, shaken, swears revenge even though Mikage told him not to. At the 7th District Church he starts studying to become a priest so he can gain a priest's advantages on his way to revenge- free room and board at any inn in the Empire, and less stringent inspections at borders. However, he becomes entangled in the affairs of the Gods along the way because of the Eye of Michael. After Teito had remembered that he was the prince of Raggs, he fled from the Barsburg Army and fell into the 7th District. The bishops found him unconscious and brought him to the Barsburg Church. Mikage found Teito there and later tried to bring him back to the army when half of Mikage's soul was controlled by the Chief of Staff Ayanami. Teito was also told to put on a slave collar. After Mikage died, Frau tried to get the collar off Teito, but he accidentally invoked a blood contract and became Teito's 'master', which allows him to use three commands that Teito must obey (as long as he has the collar on) : Sleep, Bind, and Pain. In a humorous scene, Castor states that he shouldn't have informed Frau about the commands, teasing them that Frau may abuse this power. However, in actuality, Frau has only used the command 'Sleep', and even then he has only used it for two times for self-defense. If Teito is separated from Frau, the collar's master, for over 48 hours, it will explode. So Frau and Teito cannot be separated for over 48 hours. In Hausen House Arc, Teito found out Castor, who is really Xinglu, is actually dead and still couldn't figure out why he saw he was still alive back at the church. He was later attacked by a Wars in the doll of Xinglu's mother. Teito poses as Xinglu and forgave her, then defeated Wars. As Teito left, Fest/Castor appeared and asked if Teito had the courage to accept the "curse" -- that is, the first of the seven 'cursed ticket' needed to reach the land of Seele. He later received the second one from Profe. After that, he went to the 5th District, the territory of the former Raggs Kingdom. He met Barsburg's princess and the owner of the Eye of Raphael, Ouka. After abducted by Lem, he found out he coincidentally him to the God House. He was surprised that the house held Profe, since the 5th District with the Raggs territory. Teito receives extra abilities since he is the master of the Eye of Mikhail, abilities such as advanced hearing, a sixth sense, and more are said to be sleeping within him. He continued to be pursuited by Ayanami (ordered by Miroku to bring Teito back to the Barsburg Army) while he is collecting the seven cursed tickets with Frau. He is captured by Ayanami in manga chapter 70. In chapter 71, he wakes up in a hospital in the Barsburg Army, not remembering anything (the army has probably used their advanced technology to do something to his memory), and is warmly welcomed by the Black Hawks. He is now Ayanami's Begleiter, a position originally held by Yukikaze and later Katsuragi. Trivia *He ranked first in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum *In Austrian, his name is a type of stone dwelling with a thatched straw roof. *In Dutch and German, klein means little. In Japanese, teito shares the same pronunciation with capital. *His slave number was 2741. *It is suggested in a flashback that the reason for his shortness may be that he only took pills instead of eating proper meals while he was a slave and a student at the military school. *His favourite food is macaroni gratin, favourite drink is melon soda (an omake in the manga). *Ayanami has used 'じゃじゃうま' (restive horse, unruly girl) to call Tiashe after he has suppressed Tiashe, who was possessed by Mikhail and tried to destroy the laboratory. (manga chapter 72) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members